


Не грози Восточному Гимтолу, разевая радулу у себя в квартире

by Terra_Celtika, Vitce



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alien Character(s), Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Consensual Mind Control, Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Rating: NC17, Romance, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terra_Celtika/pseuds/Terra_Celtika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чтобы решить свои проблемы с учебой, Кисе соглашается поучаствовать в программе студенческого обмена. Теперь ему нужно помочь новичку адаптироваться. Но все сложнее, чем кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не грози Восточному Гимтолу, разевая радулу у себя в квартире

Гость явился с опозданием на три часа. Кисе успел кое-как прибраться в квартире, посмотреть вполглаза кусок бессмысленно-скучного фильма и даже приготовить ужин. Есть, впрочем, не стал — кусок не лез в горло. Фильм полз мимо его сознания, кто-то куда-то бежал, кто-то где-то трагически умирал на чьих-то руках, а Кисе все прислушивался к себе: когда, ну когда же? Может, уже? А может, в учебной части ошиблись, напутали в бумагах, и никакого Гостя не будет? Кисе поднялся, дошел до кухни, остановился, впитывая босыми пятками тепло нагретого пола. 

Внутри что-то дергалось, как больной зуб. Должно быть, таблетка, та белая капсула, которая прилагалась к официальному извещению. А может, Кисе только чудилось это ощущение, инструктор говорил, что таблетка-маяк работает в бета-волновом диапазоне, который никак не регистрируется организмом. Наверное, Кисе тогда очень красноречиво посмотрел в ответ, потому что инструктор пояснил: «Вы ничего не почувствуете». 

Но он чувствовал. Желудок сокращался и подрагивал, будто стремился исторгнуть капсулу. Курьер привез ее еще утром в запаянном пакете вместе с пачкой бумаг, инструкций и сопроводительных документов, но Кисе проглотил ее только в два пополудни — уже перед самым прибытием. Перед предполагаемым прибытием. Потому что прошло уже три часа, но никто так и не явился. 

Кисе налил стакан воды и выпил, пытаясь заглушить навязчивое подергивание внутри. Это был третий стакан за полтора часа, и теперь ко всему прочему Кисе хотелось в туалет. Черт бы побрал все эти гостевые программы, всех учеников по обмену и заодно инопланетян всем скопом, чтоб им всем там икалось, на своей Бете Лебедя. 

Вернувшись в комнату, Кисе переключил канал на дурацкое интеллектуальное шоу, в котором всех, давших неправильный ответ осыпали птичьими перьями, а ответивших верно — блестками.

Что тут скажешь — шедевр человеческой культуры. Предполагалось, что Гостям следует показывать лучшее, на что способно человечество. Предполагалось также, что их цивилизация на Бете Лебедя куда старше нашей и куда более развита. В это Кисе нихрена не верил, иначе зачем бы им присылать сюда учеников по обмену?

Подумав, он произнес вслух:

— Эм, извините, — откашлялся и продолжил: — Здравствуйте? Вы здесь?

Никто так и не объяснил ему, как он поймет, что Гость прибыл. Вернее, ему прочитали восемнадцать часов лекций по ксенопсихологии, истории межпланетных отношений и физике волновых перемещений. Все, что он понял из последних — это должно быть не больно. 

К окончанию курса он уже жалел, что ввязался во все это, но другого способа добрать баллов и получить допуск к экзаменам придумать не смог. Теперь ему оставалось только ждать, когда волновой маяк внутри сработает, и в его голове поселится второе существо. Гость с чуждым непонятным образом мыслей. Разумное существо, выросшее под другим солнцем на расстоянии хреновой тучи световых лет от Земли и не способное существовать здесь без своеобразного скафандра из чужого тела.

И Кисе должен был стать гостеприимным хозяином. 

— Посмотрите на это, как на невероятное приключение, — убеждал инструктор. — Вы будете одним из первых контактеров с инопланетными студентами — с иным мышлением, технологиями, логикой. 

— Приключение, как же, — пробормотал Кисе и прошелся из угла в угол. Мочевой пузырь все настойчивее требовал внимания, заглушая даже дрожь в животе. Если бы не чертовы экзамены по новейшей истории, социологии и философии! Ему нужны были баллы общественной нагрузки, чтобы получить допуск, а за участие в программе по обмену давали столько, что должно было хватить до конца учебы.

Сил терпеть уже не было, и Кисе решил наконец, что от двух минут в туалете планеты не сойдут с орбит. Если уж Гость не прибыл за три часа, прямо сейчас точно не явится. 

Кисе расстегнул штаны и чуть не влетел головой в стену над унитазом — по затылку словно врезали тяжелым баскетбольным мячом. Причем крепко так — даже в глазах потемнело и звон такой в ушах покатился, сквозь него Кисе даже не сразу расслышал голос:

— А чего это ты делаешь?

Кисе дернулся, промазал мимо унитаза, закапал пол и даже плитку на стене. Голос молчал, пока он метался, пытаясь прицелиться дрожащими руками.

— Да какого хрена, — пробормотал Кисе в отчаянии. Он лет с семи идеально держал прицел, ни разу не промахивался. Он мог бы на спор сбивать мух на лету — такой крепкий у него был прицел.

— И тебе здрасьте,. — сказал голос. — Так делаешь-то что? Ты должен рассказать.

— Ссу, — буркнул Кисе. Остановиться он уже не мог, оставалось только тщательно целиться и сгорать со стыда.

— Ну это все объясняет, конечно. Подробнее давай. Нет, стой, я догадался. Ты должен попасть вот в ту фигню, и тебе дадут сто очков и приз?

Той фигней голос назвал ершик, на который опять брызнуло, когда Гость снова заговорил. Собственная рука, сжимающая член, показалась вдруг далекой и чуждой, незнакомой какой-то тяжелой штуковиной, приделанной к плечу. Совершенно, к тому же, непослушной. Кисе, как ни старался, не могу выправить струю. А потом вдруг пальцы дернулись, и ощущения вернулись.

— Нет, я должен попасть в центр, чтоб булькнуло.

— А. — Голос разочарованно заглох. — Куда меня занесло-то…

Гость молчал, пока Кисе не закончил свои дела, и на том спасибо, хоть что-то попало по адресу. Он все вымыл, вышел из ванной и спросил, понимая, что скорее всего Гость уже подает жалобу:

— Знакомиться-то будем?

— Точно, я-то все думал, что забыл. Аомине Дайки я.

— Кисе Рета. Рад знакомству. — Не то чтобы Кисе был действительно рад. Пришелец не пробыл в его разуме и трех минут, а из-за него Кисе уже обоссал унитаз. Но за последнюю неделю ему столько раз твердили о гостеприимстве, о важности его миссии, о представлении человеческой расы, что Кисе невольно говорил с этими дурацкими вежливыми интонациями.

Аомине оказался не только плохим стрелком, но и неблагодарным мудаком, и особой радости не выразил — вообще ничего не сказал, только буркнул что-то горлом Кисе и пошевелил его левой рукой.

— Ух ты, это же как в «Покорителях рифов»! Ну, знаешь, там такие клевые роботы на моушен-контроле.

Кисе понял, что его вселенец — к тому же задрот и засранец, каких поискать. А сколько им заливали про развитую расу! Зато про автоматический перевод не врали — он действительно хорошо отражал суть разговора.

— Я не робот, — вздохнул Кисе. — И не игрушка.

Аомине, наверное, не слушал — ноги сами переступили на месте, руки дернулись вверх и упали. Кисе не двигался, позволяя ему привыкнуть к телу. Все-таки, это его главная задача — научить пришельца жить на Земле.Тот медленно качнулся вперед, потом назад, все тело обмякло, как водоросль, плывущая по течению. Кисе чувствовал каждую мышцу, но не мог управлять ни единой, не мог напрячь хотя бы палец. Аомине заколыхал руками и коленями, загребая воздух. 

— Ты чего творишь? — возмутился Кисе, едва не навернувшись из-за тупого временного пилота.

— Хрена ли у тебя так мало конечностей? — спросил наконец Аомине и сосредоточенно запыхтел, словно пытался отрастить еще десяток рук. 

— Лично мне — в самый раз. А сколько надо-то? 

— Хотя бы шесть. С ними, конечно, пособие по инвалидности дают, но ходить еще можно.

— Так, — твердо сказал Кисе. — Отдай конечности, пока мы не грохнулись.

Руки и ноги тут же перестали колыхаться — удивительно послушным оказался этот засранец. Кисе добрался до дивана, рухнул и торопливо обложился подушками.

— Все, теперь экспериментируй.

— Как ты вообще живешь такой? — просил Аомине деловито помахивая пальцами и ерзая ступнями по ковру. — Какие-то нелепые отростки, не гнутся почти. А щупальце всего одно, да и то куцее какое-то.

— Сам ты куцый! — возмутился Кисе.

Аомине любопытно подвигал правой ногой, попытался задрать ее к уху и недовольно заворчал, когда не вышло. Потом повертел головой — Кисе обрадовался, что наконец можно заняться осмотром, а не истязаниями. Да не тут-то было.

Взгляд застрял на тумбочке под телевизором. Кисе попялился на нее, недоумевая, что такого Аомине там увидел — он же убирался только что и вытащил оттуда носок, упаковку из-под лапши и все диски, которые, по словам инструкторов, могли испортить впечатление о человеческой культуре. Хотя, по мнению Кисе, впечатление о культуре гимтолийцев сейчас портилось гораздо сильнее.

— О, спаленка, — заявил Аомине, и Кисе даже не сразу понял, что произнес это вслух, своим собственным горлом. Чертова программа обмена, чертовы инопланетяне!

Колени подломились, Кисе рухнул на пол и пополз к тумбочке, извиваясь грудью по ковру. Конечности все еще хреново подчинялись Аомине — он явно не мог договориться с суставами и пытался вывернуть их наоборот, а может, и вовсе не желал мириться с их наличием. Мышцы его желаний тоже не понимали и время от времени действовали наоборот, поэтому до тумбочки они ползли минут десять, сделав три круга по ковру. На втором круге Кисе смирился, что адаптация в первый день не может закончиться хорошо ни для одного из них, и перестал даже пытаться что-то сказать. В окно не пытается их выбросить — и ладно. Пусть ползает, все с этого начинали.

Хотя инструктор, падла, мог бы и предупредить, что придется иметь дело с младенцем. Памперсы ему точно придется купить, а может, еще и соску.

К счастью, круги Аомине нарезал по спирали и на третьем наткнулся на ту самую тумбочку. Радостно гыкнув, он начал заталкиваться под нее.

— Какого хрена? — прохрипел Кисе, приложившись затылком об острый край. — Чего тебе там надо?

— Спать пойдем, — сказал Аомине. — Не ссы, сейчас конечности пропихнем, а остальное само пролезет.

— У меня голова туда не поместится! 

— Да ты чего, тут смотри места сколько, целую колонию поселить можно!

Кисе затих, обдумывая, о какой колонии бактерий он говорит, и не задумал ли биологический терроризм. Места под тумбочкой хватало как раз на тот носок и несколько дисков, но никак не на ноги, которые Аомине упрямо пытался туда утрамбовать.

— Да чего они у тебя жесткие такие! — возмутился наконец Аомине, наставив Кисе с десяток синяков.

— У меня там кости. Кости, понимаешь? Они не гнутся.

— Чего? — озадаченно спросил Аомине. — Это как вот это? — Он постучал коленкой по тумбочке. — Черт, почему так больно?

— Отдай, — потребовал Кисе. — Дай я встану и посмотрю, что ты мне вывихнул.

Аомине послушно отступил куда-то вглубь, отполз всем своим сознанием, как недавно ползал по ковру. Кисе принялся ощупывать лодыжки. Все тело ныло, раздраженное непривычными движениями и небрежным обращением. 

— Вас там вообще ничему не учат, что ли? — бормотал Кисе, разминая запястья и колени. — Не объясняют, куда отправляют? Могли бы фильм обучающий показать. Ну или мультик хотя бы для тех, кто совсем тупой, как ты. 

— Ты на кого радулу разеваешь? — зарычал Аомине. Кисе и не знал, что его голосовые связки могут такое.

— Заткнись, — устало попросил Кисе и упал на диван. — Ты вообще знаешь, что такое кости?

— Вот ты мне и объяснишь, хозяин хренов. Ты для того и нужен, помнишь?

Кисе помнил. И количество обещанных баллов помнил, и только потому задавил желание позвонить в Центр обмена, нажаловаться и отменить сделку. В конце концов, он уже пострадал, должен же получить хоть какую-то компенсацию за это. 

— Так, ладно, — Кисе медленно выдохнул. — Мы здесь на Земле не спим под тумбочками. И под диванами тоже. Даже в шкафах не спим. Для этого есть диван. Вот он — мягкий и удобный. 

— Кому как, — пробурчал Аомине, но попыток к бегству под тумбочку больше не предпринимал. 

— А в шкафах хранится одежда. — Подумав, Кисе прибавил: — Выходить голым на улицу неприлично. 

— Что с вас возьмешь, — опять пробормотал Аомине под нос, — дикари…

Кисе решил просто не обращать внимания на его комментарии. Хотя он решил, что обязательно узнает, все ли пришельцы такие, или ему просто повезло заполучить самого психованного.

— Это туалет. Его ты уже… кхм, видел. Здесь положено справлять естественные надобности. 

— То есть ссать, — радостно козырнул знаниями Аомине. 

— Бля, — выпалил Кисе. — Ой, то есть не бля. То есть, не вздумай это слово при ком-то произносить! И «ссать» тоже!

Отлично. Теперь ему еще и влетит от куратора, что он учит инопланетянина плохому. Только этого ему и не хватало. Откашлявшись, Кисе распахнул дверь в ванную. Открыл на пробу краны, показал, как течет вода.

— В таких комнатах люди совершают гигиенические процедуры, — произнес он, пытаясь подражать своим университетским лекторам. — Смывают грязь и… эм, физиологические выделения.

Аомине повертел его головой, оглядывая наполняющуюся ванну и спросил:

— А что, здесь спать тоже не положено?

— Не положено! — выпалил Кисе, подавив легкую панику.

— Ну бля…

Кисе поспешно перекрыл воду, выскочил и закрыл дверь. Не хватало еще проснуться в ванне, если Аомине придет в голову устроиться поудобнее. 

— Это кухня, — сообщил он. — Это холодильник. Внутри есть еда. 

Аомине посмотрел под стол.

— А… — начал он.

— Не положено, — отрезал Кисе. 

Аомине обиженно замолчал. И молчал все время, пока Кисе рассказывал о приготовлении пищи, кухонной технике и утвари. Было невероятно глупо стоять в одиночестве на кухне и рассказывать самому себе все эти очевидные вещи. Когда Аомине задавал вопросы, Кисе хотя бы не чувствовал себя психом — по крайней мере, не настолько. 

Но Аомине только тихонько сопел. Может, обиделся, что Кисе не разрешил спать в ванне, а может, у них там на Бете Лебедя положено в это время медитировать и сопеть мантры. Кто их знает, этих гимтолийцев. 

— А теперь, наверное, надо устроить тебе экскурсию по городу, показать все, — неуверенно продолжил Кисе. 

Аомине не отозвался, только сопение сделалось громче, дрогнуло и переросло в самый натуральный храп. Он спал. Просто взял и заснул, пока Кисе распинался там про опасность немытых фруктов и несвежего йогурта. 

— Эй, какого хрена? Просыпайся!

Но Аомине продолжал выводить рулады. Звук этот, неотступный, навязчивый, как попсовая песенка, засевшая в голове, не давал ни сосредоточиться, ни уснуть нормально. Полночи Кисе ворочался и слушал, как сопит Аомине, и думал, какого черта вообще согласился на это. Никакие баллы такого не стоили.

 

Конечно же, Кисе ожидал другого. Он ждал, что Гость будет подготовленным, умным и уравновешенным представителем высокоразвитой цивилизации с далеких звезд. Вместо того он заснул избитым и измотанным, а проснулся от того, что Аомине Дайки чесал яйца. Чесать их он не умел, и Кисе подскочил на кровати от боли и вопля чужим голосом.

— Какого хрена там больно-то? — спросил Аомине.

— Я тебе потом расскажу, когда найду учебник анатомии, — прохрипел Кисе.

— Знаешь, а вот этими твоими верхними костяшками прикольно чесаться, — довольно сказал Аомине. — И бесплатно, главное. У нас знаешь, сколько денег берут за чесалки? Обосраться.

Кисе не слушал. Аомине что-то там бурчал у него в голове, не используя связки, а Кисе выпутался из одеяла и кое-как добрался до ванной. Яйца все еще болели — надо все же научить Аомине ими пользоваться, иначе к концу программы Кисе останется импотентом, а то и инвалидом.

В зеркале отражался типичный сессионный студент — тусклые запавшие глаза, обведенные темными кругами, нервный изгиб рта и слишком заострившиеся скулы. А еще вчера утром Кисе выглядел свежим, будто только что вернулся с каникул. Кажется, эта программа не стоила даже тех астрономических баллов, покрывавших любые долги до окончания университета.

С тем же успехом он мог бы на неделю приковать себя к учебникам, сделать десяток докладов и лабораторных — все легче, чем возиться с инопланетным недоумком.

— Ебать, ты страшный! — вскрикнул вдруг тот. 

Кисе отшатнулся от зеркала и больно ударился копчиком о стиральную машинку. Одно дело слышать, как говоришь чужим голосом, а тут он увидел, как его губы это произнесли.

— Это у тебя что посреди головы? Это вообще голова? — Руки взметнулись к лицу, ткнули пальцами в щеки и больно прищипнули нос. — Очуметь… — Аомине едва не выдавил ему глаз неосторожным движением. — Вы тут все такие уроды, или только мне повезло?

— Ты же по программе обмена? — спросил Кисе и перехватил контроль над руками. Пока Аомине в шоке, это оказалось не сложно, тяжело становилось, только когда он входил в исследовательский раж.

— Ну да.

— Значит, тебе весь следующий год быть таким же уродом. Смирись.

Аомине то ли отключился от ужаса, то ли ушел обдумывать перспективу — процесс для него, по всей видимости, не быстрый, так что Кисе спокойно принял душ, позавтракал и собрался в университет в полном одиночестве.

Объявился Аомине только в дороге. Кисе предусмотрительно повесил на ухо беспроводную гарнитуру — люди с Гостями все еще привлекали слишком много внимания, хотя психушку для них уже перестали вызывать, и теперь просто снимали на видео.

— А чего тут так много уродов? — спросил Аомине в заполненном вагоне метро. — Еще и одноцветные такие, блеклые.

— Мы едем в универ.

— Учиться, что ли? Скукота. — Аомине зевнул так, что Кисе чуть не порвал рот. — Сколько я там световых лет пролетел, дохуя ведь? И только затем, чтобы и здесь учиться. Может, ну его, а?

— Я и так еле держусь, — шикнул Кисе как можно тише. — Тебя вот взял ради баллов, иначе вылетел бы.

— А, ты тоже. — Голос Аомине вдруг стал сочувственным, почти дружеским в первый раз за сутки общения. — Я в эту программу тоже из-за универа попал. Не согласился бы, так вылетел, хотя тут и не знаешь, что лучше. 

— Та же фигня, чувак, — ответил Кисе и впервые ощутил хоть какое-то родство с этим чуждым и странным существом.

Аомине не ответил, но Кисе почувствовал как-то, что это краткое ощущение было взаимным. Может, хоть так они смогут найти общий язык — в конце концов, студенты одинаковы на любой планете.

Ходить самостоятельно Аомине пока не пытался, только любопытно вертел головой по сторонам, и Кисе едва не врезался в косяк на входе в университет. Высотные здания, кажется, произвели на Аомине очень сильное впечатление — он не комментировал, только тихонько присвистывал. А в длинном университетском коридоре наконец спросил:

— Нахрена вам такие высокие потолки? Ты ведь их не заденешь головой, даже если подпрыгнешь.

— Эээ… — Кисе задумался: а действительно, нахрена? Пришлось изобрести что-то на ходу: — Мы, люди, любим, когда много воздуха.

— Гадость какая. — Показалось, что Аомине внутри съежился, забился в темный уголок. — И народу вокруг столько, кишите, как мальки.

В кабинете Центра по обмену люди и правда кишели — сидели на выстроенных вдоль стены стульях, бродили взад-вперед, кто-то даже устроился на полу с учебником. Возле окна Акаши разговаривал сам с собой и недовольно хмурился, ощипывая чахлую фиалку на подоконнике.

— Следующий! — позвал дежурный.

— Вас по очереди учат, что ли? — спросил Аомине. — Похоже на психушку вообще.

— Это Центр по обмену, — объяснил Кисе. — Тебе надо зарегистрироваться, сообщить, что прибыл. Пропуск там какой-то, документы всякие, не знаю.

— А, клеймить будут, — понял Аомине. — Понял. Где вам клейма ставят, на щупальце?

— Какие клейма? — переполошился Кисе. Брошюру об обмене он так и не прочитал полностью, бросил, как добрался до баллов. Может, там и правда было что-то о клеймении, продаже души или даже о принудительном браке с переездом на родную планету вселенца.

— Ну пропуск, чтобы ходить везде. Протягиваешь щупальце с клеймом к сканеру, тебя пускают.

— И сколько у тебя этих клейм? — Кисе представил свои руки, по плечи покрытые штрих-кодами, и как он торчит у турникета в метро, пытаясь вспомнить, какой именно код сейчас нужен.

— Одно, из универа, — удивленно ответил Аомине, будто услышал несусветную глупость. — Остальные я сбросил давно. Слушай, я начинаю подозревать, что нихера ты не знаешь о моей расе.

— Можно подумать, ты много о людях знаешь, а тебе ведь в этом теле жить, — огрызнулся Кисе. Раздел брошюры об анатомии он даже не пролистал — не ему предстояло вселиться в тело другой расы, поэтому на такую ерунду он и не собирался тратить время. И уж конечно он не хотел представлять, как ему ставят клеймо на его единственное «щупальце», а потом он предъявляет его всем встречным сканерам. — Не будут тут никого клеймить, только убедятся, что ты прибыл.

Кисе вдруг подумал, как было бы хорошо, если бы выяснилось, что ему по ошибке подселили не того. Аомине выгонят, а на его место пришлют какого-нибудь вежливого молчуна, который не будет комментировать длину его отростка каждый раз, как Кисе ходит в туалет.

Из распахнутой двери донесся знакомый голос:

— ...да неделя прошла уже, — возмущались там. — Я этот ваш маячок высрал давно, наверное, а ко мне так никто и не явился. 

— Но как же? — Кисе заглянул в кабинет и увидел, как секретарша роется в бумагах. — Вот же… вот, у меня здесь записано: Куроко Тецуя, прибыл точно по расписанию, зарегистрирован в прошлую среду. Вот подпись, вот печать, личный номер выданного пропуска, все на месте. 

— Какой еще Куроко Тецуя? — возмутился Кагами. — Нет там никого, говорю вам. Я что, по-вашему, не способен отличить, когда у меня в башке кто-то сидит, что ли? 

— Вот этого я не знаю, на что вы там способны, — секретарша поджала губы. — За этим вам к психиатру, а у меня все четко, все документы на месте. А вы уже третий раз за неделю приходите, сколько можно? 

Кагами крепко выругался.

— И не подавайте дурной пример нашим Гостям, это совершенно недопустимо, — прибавила секретарша. 

— Да некому подавать! Нет там никого! — выпалил Кагами и выскочил, хлопнув дверью. — Бред какой-то. У всех прилетели, а у меня… Кисе, вот твой прилетел?

— Прилетел, — мрачно откликнулся Кисе. 

— А мой — нет. — Кагами потер лоб, посмотрел странным незнакомым взглядом и продолжил: — Кагами-кун очень ненаблюдательный. Я пытался с ним разговаривать, но он, кажется, меня не замечает. 

Кисе с трудом подавил желание шарахнуться в сторону — взгляд этот, немигающий и совсем нечеловеческий, промораживал до внутренностей. Кагами моргнул, посмотрел хмуро и знакомо, махнул рукой и пошел прочь.

— Придурок какой-то, — хмыкнул Аомине вслух. — Еще тупее тебя, не думал, что такие бывают.

— А ты прям самый умный! — возмутился Кисе, подумал, как это должно выглядеть со стороны и заткнулся. Впрочем, в кабинете несколько человек разговаривали сами с собой разными голосами, хотя ни один не ругался.

— Я вынужден признать, — сказал Мидорима из угла, — что эти студенты по обмену крайне… не блещут интеллектом. Я согласился стать куратором ради контакта с высокоразвитой инопланетной расой, — он помолчал секунду и завил прямо: — А мне подселили дебила какого-то. 

А потом вдруг согнулся пополам от смеха. 

— Шин-чан, ты такой нервный, с ума сойти. — Мидорима распрямился и поправил сползшие очки. — Вот видите, он еще и хамит.

— Мидоримаччи, — осторожно начал Кисе, — а ты не знаешь, можно Гостя на другого поменять?

— Нельзя. Я пробовал, — вздохнул Мидорима и снова заржал: — Я обмену и возврату не подлежу! Шин-чан даже в больницу ходил, но ему сказали, что я неоперабелен.

— А чего ты тогда тут сидишь? — удивился Кисе.

— Я заказывал ментальные беруши, вчера должны были доставить. Этот, — Мидорима показал себе на голову и надул губы. — Я Такао, наш психолог сказал называть меня по имени. — Мидорима закатил глаза. — Хорошо. Такао не затыкается ни на секунду, я не могу учиться. Эти Гости, на мой взгляд, больше похожи на опухоль на разуме.

— Вы какая-то недружелюбная раса, — пробасил Аомине. — Нечего было приглашать, если даже разговаривать с нами не хотите. 

— Это не я уснул во время экскурсии! — возмутился Кисе. 

— Они еще и нудные, — нагло заметил Аомине, обращаясь к Такао. Тот прыснул, зажимая рот. — Как начал мне лекцию свою читать, так я сразу отрубился. Зато выспался как! 

Он потянулся всем телом, и Кисе не оставляло ощущение, будто он пытается размять еще какие-то конечности, которых на самом деле нет. Престранное чувство. 

Из кабинета выглянули, чтобы пригласить следующего, и к двери протиснулся Мурасакибара. В проеме ему пришлось пригнуться, да и вообще он явно чувствовал себя не слишком уютно в приемной.

— Мне — вот, — он протянул секретарше какую-то официальную бумажку, — велели вам отдать. 

— Кто велел? 

— Полицейские, — вздохнул Мурасакибара. 

— Какие еще полицейские?

— Из полиции, — терпеливо и монотонно повторил Мурасакибара. — Я там сегодня проснулся. Говорят, за драку взяли. 

Секретарша всплеснула руками, схватила бумажку и принялась читать. 

— Ах, ну да, конечно, твой Гость ведь на испытательном сроке. Химуро-кун, как вас угораздило? 

— Они первые начали, — хмуро отозвался другой голос. Мурасакибара выпрямился, будто уже не чувствовал себя неловко в тесном пространстве. Кисе даже показалось, что он сделался ниже и как будто подвижней. — Понаехавшим называли. Сказали, что у нас там дома все, цитирую, жопоголовые. 

Похоже, с новым телом этот Химуро разобрался куда лучше, чем Аомине — переступил ловко, пружинисто, видно, что и правда мог бы в морду кому прописать. 

— Но все-таки насилие не выход, — беспомощно заметила секретарша.

— В нашей культуре, — спокойно ответил Химуро, — существует традиция отрывать щупальце у оскорбившей особи. В качестве компенсации, понимаете.

— Заебись, — пробормотал Кисе, наблюдая, как побелела секретарша. — Да вы там реально психованные все на своем Гимтоле. 

— Не, ну а че, оно же отрастет потом, — спокойно отозвался Аомине.

— Но люди не умеют регенерировать, Химуро-кун, — заметила секретарша.

— Я в курсе, — Химуро мягко улыбнулся, и на лице Мурасакибары его улыбка казалась странной и неуместной, — именно поэтому я не стал отрывать никому конечности. 

— Это хорошо. Это просто замечательно, но все-таки постарайся больше… эээ, не ввязываться в драки. 

— Я постараюсь, — еще очаровательней улыбнулся Химуро и вышел, ловко проскользнув в дверной проем.

Секретарша проводила его шальным взглядом и заметила Акаши.

— Акаши-кун? У тебя какие-то проблемы? 

— У нас нет никаких проблем, — вдруг твердо ответил тот и дернулся едва заметно, будто сдерживал некий внутренний порыв. При виде его хищной улыбки Кисе вздрогнул тоже. — Мы с Сейджуро просто так зашли и уже уходим.

Акаши медленно, будто нехотя развернулся и пошел к выходу. Правая нога у него подтормаживала и норовила свернуть вбок — его Гость, видимо, тоже не совсем освоился с телом. Зато говорил убедительно — спорить совсем не хотелось. Секретарша обеспокоенно нахмурилась и окликнула его:

— Акаши-кун, а что у тебя с глазом? Может, тебе врачу показаться?

— У нас все нормально. — Акаши обернулся на пороге и осмотрел комнату разноцветными глазами. Желтый сверкнул как-то нехорошо, опасно. — Хорошего дня всем.

Пожелание прозвучало так, словно Акаши и этот его стремный гимтолиец лично проверят всех вечером и накажут тех, у кого день прошел недостаточно хорошо. Кисе по итогам такой проверки наверняка светила смертная казнь. Он передернул плечами и спросил у Аомине:

— И часто с вами такое бывает?

— Ни разу не видел, — ошарашенно ответил тот. — Это ваш бракованный, у нас такое не водится.

— Скорее всего произошел сбой при перемещении, скоро они адаптируются, — сказал Мидорима и гордо добавил: — Шин-чан такой умный, хоть и зануда.

— Следующий! — нетерпеливо позвала секретарша.

Мидорима с красными пятнами на щеках быстро скрылся за дверью и вышел через минуту с баночкой таблеток.

— Шин-чан, а может, не надо? — пробормотал он себе под нос так тихо, что Кисе не расслышал бы, не проходи Мидорима совсем рядом. — Я буду тихий, честно-честно, ты только говори, когда заткнуться. Заткнись. Окей, понял.

Мидорима торопливо отвинтил крышку и проглотил пару пилюль. Секунду он прислушивался к себе, а потом лицо сделалось почти блаженным. Это продлилось не больше секунды.

— Шин-чан, я тут подумал, даже если эта штука блокирует внутренний голос, она же не блокирует внешний, да?

Кисе даже удивился, как это Мидорима сдержался и не расколотил пузырек — убрал аккуратно в карман и зашагал прочь. Вместо таблеток у него в руке было что-то другое — кажется, катушка пластыря.

— Заклею рот, вот что, — донеслось до Кисе. — Да, ничего не остается, просто заклею рот.

— Не повезло чуваку, — фыркнул Аомине. Кисе не стал уточнять, кого из них двоих он имел в виду.

Не говоря уже о том, что Аомине и сам не подарок. Но Кисе не мог даже пожаловаться — все время, пока они возились с бумагами, Аомине вел себя на удивление прилично, разве что отпускал дурацкие беззвучные комментарии. Ужасно хотелось ткнуть его локтем в бок, да побольнее, но бок-то принадлежал самому Кисе. Это и было хуже всего. Ни рожу начистить — или что там у Аомине заместо рожи? — ни пнуть как следует. Сиди, терпи, слушай, как этот козел выеживается, насмехаясь над офисной техникой, устаревшей веков эдак на десять, да и над всей отсталой человечьей культурой. 

Заткнулся он, только когда Кисе наконец притащил их в аудиторию. Аомине возился где-то там, в голове, но Кисе казалось, что из-за его присутствия тело отяжелело на полцентнера, как минимум. А может, он просто не выспался и слишком давно не гонял мяч. Черт знает, сможет ли он вообще играть с пришельцем в мозжечке — или куда там его засунули?

— Дай-чан! Дай-чан! — закричал кто-то на всю аудиторию. Кисе вздрогнул, и Аомине внутри вздрогнул тоже, да так, что Кисе встряхнуло еще раз. — Ну Дай-чан же! Я тут!

Кисе обернулся на крик — ему махала Рико, староста, да так махала, что едва не выпадала из юбки. Она подпрыгивала за своей партой, семафорила обеими руками и продолжала кричать:

— Дай-чан, я тебя узнала!

— Блядь, — сказал Аомине и полез под парту. Урожай шишек, конечно, собрал Кисе. 

— Дай-чан! Не смей прятаться под стол!

Аомине, видимо, решил, что она права, и стул будет куда более надежным укрытием. Кисе вцепился в парту и только так смог уберечь голову, а вот ноги Аомине захватил полностью и упорно пытался свернуть их куда-то вовнутрь и запихнуть под стул.

— Дай-чан, прекрати, — сказала Рико уже совсем рядом. — Ты делаешь больно своему хозяину.

Аомине как раз успел утрамбовать коленки под сиденье, отбив все щиколотки о ножки стула, и теперь пытался втянуть следом все остальное. Кисе упирался, надеясь, что Аомине не вспомнит про руки — тогда ему точно хана.

— Дай-чан! — Рико топнула ногой.

— Уйди, женщина, я тебя не знаю, — сказал Аомине.

— Помогите, — взмолился Кисе. — Он мне сейчас ногу сломает.

— Дай-чан, — сказала она, — я тебя вижу. Люди не умеют мимикрировать. 

— Бесполезные создания, — пробормотал Аомине и все-таки начал выковыриваться из-под стула. Оказалось, залезть туда намного проще, чем выбраться. — Нахрен ты поперлась в тот же универ, Сацуки?

— Отдай ноги. — Кисе окончательно потерял терпение и счет будущим синякам.

— Ну как я могла тебя бросить? Ты же совершенно неприспособлен к жизни, — она обвела коротким жестом окружающий разгром. — Пропадешь без меня.

— Ты преувеличиваешь. — Аомине гордо дернул ногой и своротил стул.

— Не преувеличивает! — вклинился Кисе, и наконец отобрал свои ноги обратно. — Пропадешь! И я не хочу в этом участвовать.

Рико порылась в кармане и достала бумажку.

— Кисе-кун, вот наш адрес и телефон, звони в любое время, если Дай-чан опять будет плохо себя вести. Точнее, когда он будет плохо себя вести. Ваш адрес и телефон у меня есть, если что, мы придем. — Рико оскалилась и попыталась смять бумажку в кулаке, но пальцы не сжались. — Уйди, инопланетный захватчик.

— Сумасшедший дом, — прошептал Кисе, но бумажку схватил и сунул между страниц учебника. 

Он как раз успел поставить стул на место, когда вошел преподаватель. На лекции Аомине притих — наверное, Сацуки достаточно его напугала, — а потом в голове задребезжал знакомый уже храп. Кисе не удержал вздоха облегчения. По крайней мере, этот мудак не будет отвлекать от лекции своими комментариями. 

— Кисе-кун, — позвал преподаватель. — У тебя все в порядке?

— Что? — вскинулся Кисе. — Да, а в чем дело?

— Ты храпел.

Кисе вздрогнул и оглушительно, с причмокиваниями всхрапнул. За соседними партами начали хихикать, зажимая рты ладонями.

— Это не я! — сказал он, и тут же вывел такую руладу, что даже стол задрожал. — Аомине! Аомине, урод, а ну проснись! 

Но тот даже не думал отзываться, и его гребаный храп по-прежнему рвался в горло Кисе. 

— Кисе-кун, если ты не способен справиться… эээ, с собой, может, тебе лучше сходить к врачу? — заметил преподаватель.

— Простите, у меня Гость только второй день.

— А, вот оно что, — просиял преподаватель. — Адаптация. Ну ничего страшного, это пройдет.

Кисе в это не верилось. Аомине не прыщ какой-нибудь, чтобы пройти, он скорее пустит метастазы и загубит жизнь Кисе. 

— Ущипни себя за что-нибудь мягкое, — громким шепотом посоветовала Рико.

Кисе послушно вцепился в свою руку, вскрикнул и услышал, как Аомине внутри засопел. А потом он завозился, как будто переворачивался на другой бок — и снова захрапел. Кисе зажал себе рот, но звук прорывался — трубный, густой, оглушительный. Морияма лег на парту и ржал, уже не скрываясь, но храп заглушил его.

— Я думаю, Кисе-кун, что вам стоит пойти домой, выспаться. — предложил преподаватель осторожно. — Я понимаю, Гость — это большой стресс для организма. Давай мы напишем, что я отпустил тебя по… эээ, неотложному делу. 

Сгорая со стыда, Кисе торопливо собрал учебники и выскочил из аудитории, а следом за ним катился по коридору басовитый храп Аомине.

 

Кисе проснулся с мыслью, что не выдержит положенный срок, ни за что не выдержит. Яйца опять болели, видимо, Аомине успел добраться до них загребущими руками. Такими темпами к концу адаптации Кисе станет не только психом, но и кастратом. 

— Какого хрена ты все время лапаешь мои яйца? — сонно пробормотал он.

— Пока я в твоем теле, это и мои яйца тоже, — парировал Аомине, на удивление бодрый. Ну конечно, выспался, сука. — У меня, может быть, эта, как ее... ностальгия, во! по моим щупальцам. Я же не виноват, что у тебя оно одно! 

— Именно поэтому я не хочу, чтобы ты его оторвал, — огрызнулся Кисе, выворачиваясь из одеяла, и заковылял в ванную. — Новое-то не отрастет! 

— Ой, подумаешь, потеря, — сказал Аомине. — Оно же недоразвитое явно, ни рыбу им схватить, ни камень поднять. Рудимент какой-то. — Он вдохновенно взмахнул рукой, в которой Кисе сжимал зубную щетку.

— Сам ты рудимент! — выпалил Кисе и шлепнул по непослушной руке. 

— Эй, больно же! — Аомине ткнул его щеткой в щеку. Кисе ударил в ответ. И пусть это была его собственная рука, и он чувствовал боль, но то, что Аомине чувствует ее тоже, все-таки перевешивало. 

— Почитай учебник анатомии, недоразвитый придурок! — Кисе обхватил правое запястье и попытался вывернуть себе руку. — Мы рыбу удочкой ловим!

— А где она у тебя? — Аомине вырвал руку, оттянул резинку штанов и с любопытством туда уставился. — Или она с другой стороны? Показывай давай, я жрать хочу.

— Боги, чем я провинился в прошлой жизни, — Кисе уткнулся лбом в зеркало над раковиной и не мешал Аомине ощупывать задницу. — Надо было слушать на экскурсии, я же показывал, где мы берем еду.

— Охота! — радостно завопил Аомине и прекратил наконец шарить в штанах.

Когда выяснилось, что поохотиться на холодильник не выйдет, он затосковал, и Кисе спокойно приготовил завтрак. Хотя бы есть Аомине не мешал — в этом мире его, похоже, устраивала только еда.

К тому же сытый он лучше поддавался дрессировке. Целый час не пытался отжать тело и даже почти не разорялся на тему убогости человеческой культуры, так что на тренировку Кисе явился вовремя и без приключений. 

— Не высовывайся, пожалуйста, — попросил Кисе. — Попробуй привыкнуть к телу.

— А чего делать-то будем? — спросил Аомине.

— Играть в баскетбол. — Аомине глубокомысленно засопел куда-то в затылок. — Просто смотри.

Скоро Кисе совсем забыл, что в теле он теперь не один, и с головой погрузился в игру. Баскетбол всегда помогал отвлечься, развеяться и вспомнить, что в жизни не одни только проблемы.

Хотя проблемы потом все равно напоминали о себе, но еще никогда — так буквально.

— Дай я попробую, — потребовал Аомине после первой тренировочной игры.

— Сдурел? Ты же не знаешь, как в баскетбол играть.

— Иди нахрен, мы на Гимтоле в похожую играем, только у нас мяч с шипами.

— Зачем шипы? — обалдело спросил Кисе.

— Чтобы противников с поля вышибать! Расплющишь ему щупальце шипом, и пока он дергается...

— У нас никого вышибать нельзя! — перебил Кисе. — Даже не думай, это запрещено правилами, и вообще калечить людей плохо!

— Да понял я, — фыркнул Аомине. — Вы все ломаетесь, если не туда ткнуть, и трясетесь над каждым отростком, будто он последний.

Пока Кисе придумывал, как бы отговорить Аомине, не устроив неуклюжую драку на глазах у всех команды, ноги пару раз согнулись в коленях и перестали подчиняться. Аомине стукнул пару раз мячом о паркет, присел, пружинисто покачнулся и побежал, набрав с места немыслимую скорость. Кисе и не представлял, что его тело способно на такое, и к тому же сомневался, что успеет вовремя затормозить и не впилится в стену со всей дури.

— Сворачивай! — крикнул он, стремительно приближаясь к стойке. — Тормози, идиот!

Аомине круто развернулся, подпрыгнул и вколотил мяч в корзину с такой силой, что щит зашатался.

— Да! — Он радостно вскинул кулак. — Я король этой фигни!

Кисе никогда не видел таких движений — да люди вообще так не двигаются. Его тело словно вдруг лишилось всех костей и сделалось мягким и податливым. Аомине гнул его в тех местах, которые не должны были гнуться 

— Тоже мне король, — возмутился Кисе. — Ты даже правил не знаешь. 

— Расскажешь вечером, — отмахнулся Аомине. — Давай еще.

Через десять минут Кисе снова пожалел, что Аомине сидит внутри его головы. Будь у него свое тело, они бы сыграли один на один. Черт, наверняка играть против Аомине было бы охренительно. Конечно, Кисе сделал бы его, обязательно сделал, но до того они кружили бы по площадке, слишком быстрые, чтобы их движения можно было разобрать, и хотя все укладывалось в доли секунды, им бы казалось, что проходят часы.

Но играть, перехватывая контроль, переключаясь резко и неожиданно для противников, было не менее круто. 

— Эй, эй, хорош, — сказал, наконец, Кисе, силой оттеснив Аомине. — Нам еще на занятия. 

Аомине заворчал глухо, как зверь, но отступил. 

— Ладно, — неохотно произнес он, пока Кисе собирал сумку. — Все-таки вы, люди, не настолько отсталые, как я думал. Хоть что-то хорошее умеете. — А потом прибавил: — Да и то у меня с первого раза лучше получилось. 

Кисе опять пожалел, что у Аомине нет своего тела — он бы ему с удовольствием сейчас врезал. Наверняка у него была бы страшно самодовольная рожа, как у какого-нибудь киношного бандита.

Похожее желание не оставляло Кисе, пока он поднимался к аудитории. 

— И не вздумай снова уснуть, — сказал он, свернув в коридор. — Мне плевать, как ты собираешься сдавать экзамены, а я свой завалить не хочу. 

— Ой, да в самом деле, что у вас, отсталых, такого сложного на экзаменах спрашивают? — самодовольно поинтересовался Аомине. — Алфавит? Или домик из кубиков построить? 

Кажется, он имел в виду что-то другое, некое свое гимтолийское понятие, которое автоматический переводчик преобразовал в человеческое не совсем точно. Кисе каким-то образом уловил это расхождение, кажется, слова Аомине сами по себе несли что-то вроде телепатического образа. 

— Вот раз ты такой умный, сможешь даже доказать. Сегодня промежуточный тест по статистике. 

— А вот и докажу, — ответил Аомине. — Я вообще все могу. 

— То-то тебя сюда за неуспеваемость сослали, — хмыкнул Кисе. 

— Ничего меня не ссылали! Мне просто не хватало баллов… Эй, а чего это она делает?

Кисе не сразу понял, о чем он, и только потом увидел Рико. Она стояла у стены и задумчиво щупала свою грудь. Лицо у нее при этом было весьма задумчивое и сосредоточенное. 

— Эээ, Рико? — осторожно позвал Кисе. 

— Дай-чан! — отозвалась та. — Слушай, я тут прочитала, что всех человеческих самок должны быть крупные молочные железы. Они называются «сиськи», представляешь? А мне какое-то бракованное тело досталось. Я даже сначала подумала, что по ошибке попала в самца, а потом поняла, что тело слишком маленькое.

— А нафига тебе эти сиськи-то? — спросил Аомине. 

— Но как же. Я читала, что от них привлекательность самки зависит, ну, как у нас — от мантии. А эта, посмотри, — она снова сжала грудь, — плоская совсем. А ну прекрати лапать меня за сиськи! — заорала вдруг Рико. — Это уже ни в какие ворота! 

— Пойдем отсюда, — процедил Аомине, развернулся и быстро зашагал явно куда глаза глядят. Кисе с трудом развернул его к нужной аудитории. — А она правду про эти сиськи сказала?

— Правду. У Рико нормальная грудь, — сказал Кисе, едва осознавая, что несет. Никогда он к ее груди не приглядывался, просто стало за нее обидно. 

— И что, эти… как их, сиськи вызывают у тебя желание спариваться? — с интересом спросил Аомине.

— Что? — растерянно проговорил Кисе. — Что?! Ничего они у меня не вызывают!

— Значит, все-таки плохие сиськи, — вынес вердикт Аомине.

— Да нормальные сиськи! - громко возмутился Кисе. На них оглянулись, и он торопливо понизил голос. — Нормальные. Не знаю, как у вас, а у нас не принято щупать себя на людях. И о спаривании говорить — тоже!

— Дома покажешь мне разные сиськи, посмотрим, нормальные у нее или нет, — заявил Аомине тоном знатока.

Ну отлично. Вообще-то, Кисе должен был познакомить Аомине с достижениями великой человеческой культуры. А что они делают? О сиськах разговаривают. И теперь придется еще и порно показывать, что ли?

— Тебе-то это зачем? 

— А я может… это, изучаю вашу анатомию. Ты же сам ругался, что я ничего не понимаю. За отросток тебя дергаю.

— Об отростках тоже говорить не стоит, — прошипел Кисе, едва не подавившись, и нырнул в аудиторию. Преподаватель уже раздавал бланки теста, и Аомине наконец-то заткнулся. По крайней мере, перестал расспрашивать его о спаривании, отростках и сиськах. Что-то подсказывало Кисе, что это временная передышка. Он уже понял, что Гости у всех слегка ебанутые, но ему достался мало того что ебанутый, так еще и извращенец. 

— Ну и че ты застрял? — беззвучно спросил Аомине. — Дай я все решу, если не знаешь. 

— Да ты, пожалуй, нарешаешь! — Кисе вцепился в карандаш и принялся читать вопросы. 

— А я это знаю, знаю! — Аомине потащил его руку к полю ответов. — Ответ будет пять! 

— Какое еще пять? Там формула должна быть.

— А я говорю, пять! Слушай меня, отсталое двуногое, — Аомине с боем захватил руку и вписал кривую цифру.

— Да у тебя вообще мозг в форме пончика! — возмутился Кисе, перевернул карандаш и стер ответ. — Я в Википедии утром читал. 

— Да, и это самая лучшая форма для мозга, — степенно заявил Аомине и снова вписал пятерку. Кисе перехватил руку, мышцы ныли от разрывающего их напряжения, и ему пришлось тряхнуть кистью, чтобы пальцы снова начали двигаться. — Я вот не знаю, какой у тебя там мозг, может, у тебя его вообще нету!

Кисе снова стер цифру и начал писать формулу, пока Аомине снова не взялся за свое.

— Точно, нет у вас мозга. Что за хрень ты рисуешь? Это тест по статистике, а не по рисованию!

Рука перестала подчиняться Кисе и перевернула карандаш. 

— Эй, отвали уже. Я сам могу решить свой тест. А ты, похоже, ни одной формулы не видел, где тебя учили, в вашем инопланетном детском саду? — Кисе с отчаянием наблюдал, как исчезают ответы, но перехватить контроль не мог. Аомине на секунду завис и начал вырисовывать жутковатые пиктограммы, которые Кисе видел первый раз в жизни.

— Это заклинание? — спросил Кисе. — Ты хочешь наслать на меня проклятье и остаться в моем теле навсегда?

— Кому оно нужно, тело твое? — небрежно пробормотал Аомине и от усердия высунул язык. — Оно ж уродливое. Я, между прочим, для тебя стараюсь! Сдашь свой тест на отлично, и пойдем в баскетбол играть. Следующий вопрос вообще легкий. Учись, салага.

И он поставил три каких-то знака, похожих на птичьи лапки. Кисе наконец вырвал свою руку и принялся стирать все эти художества, да так горячно, что едва не порвал бланк.

— Аомине, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты на другой планете? — прошипел он себе под нос. — У нас формулы по-другому пишут, а для этой бесовщины переводчик нужен. И оммедзи я бы все же позвал.

— Кто же виноват, что вы такие отсталые? — сказал Аомине и вдохновенно продолжил: — А я несу свет истины!

И он снова замахал рукой, пытаясь начертить чуть ли не целую пентаграмму во весь лист. Кисе вцепился левой рукой в правое запястье и попытался его остановить. Карандаш вонзился в бумагу и проделал здоровую дырку.

— Время вышло, — произнес где-то над ними голос преподавателя, и лист выскользнул из-под локтя Кисе. — Сдаем, сдаем. 

Преподаватель сунул лист в стопку к остальным и прошел дальше по аудитории. 

— Ну все, я труп. — Кисе в ужасе обхватил голову руками. — Даже баллов за тебя не хватит, чтобы меня допустили после этого к зачету.

— Придурок, за ответы на другом языке двойные баллы должны давать. За сложность.

— Я тебя убью, — пообещал Кисе. — Дождусь, пока тебе выдадут тело, и убью. И меня оправдают.

Кажется, Аомине обиделся за сакральные знания, которыми пытался поделиться с Кисе, потому что втянулся куда-то и затих. Кисе даже чувствовал, как он дуется там, в своем углу сознания. Впервые за два дня в голове царила тишина и не звучало никаких посторонних голосов, одни лишь мысли Кисе, и он наслаждался этим. 

И все же молчание как-то исподволь напрягало его. Может, он уже привык к потоку комментариев и вопросов, а может, просто смирился, но теперь ему даже не хватало насмешливо-ленивого голоса Аомине. 

Он не откликнулся даже в магазине, когда Кисе спрашивал, какой еды он хочет. Пришлось набрать всего понемногу, Кисе еле доволок пакеты до дома. Но и там Аомине не выполз ни на шорох упаковок, ни на запах, и Кисе занервничал. А если что-то случилось? Может, перемещение дало сбой, и Аомине выбросило обратно на Гимтол? Или он вообще перестал существовать?

Кисе положил в тарелку карри, сел за стол и, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, позвал:

— Аомине?

Тот молчал. Кисе положил в рот кусок курицы, медленно его прожевал. Очень медленно. Но Аомине не отзывался.

— Аомине, ты тут? А у меня вкусное карри. Смотри, какой соус, ммм…

Он как будто кота с дерева куском колбасы сманивал — сам откусывал, закатывал глаза от удовольствия, а кот сидел где-то там в кроне и дулся.

— Аомине, кис-кис-кис.

Кажется, где-то в затылке засопело и заворочалось, словно рак-отшельник высунул из раковины кончик клешни и тут же втянулся обратно. У Кисе отлегло от сердца — значит, просто обиделся и можно попробовать запасной вариант, раз уж за колбасой кот с дерева не спускается.

Доев, Кисе порылся в дисках, нашел матч всех звезд НБА и включил телевизор.

— А теперь я буду смотреть самый крутой баскетбольный матч, — вслух произнес он как бы в пустоту. — Представляю, как это будет здорово!

— А? — донеслось изнутри. — Ты сказал что-то про баскетбольный матч?

Кисе подавил короткий приступ ликования.

— А… Аомине. Я уж думал, ты домой свалил наконец-то, — протянул он. 

— Да не. Я спал. А ты тут без меня пожрал уже, что ли? 

Кисе снова пожалел, что не может его придушить. Но во время матча Аомине вел себя на удивление прилично, не задавал вопросов и только подпрыгивал на диване и время от времени вскрикивал.

— Ну, давай же, давай! — бормотал он. — Да куда?.. Не туда давай… ну, ну… Да!

После матча он потребовал немедленно показать ему правила. Кисе просто открыл сайт и отдал ему контроль — пусть делом займется, хоть как-то изучит человеческую расу. Баскетбол, может, и не самый правильный способ, но точно лучше сисек.

— Круто, — сказал Аомине часа через полтора. — Когда пойдем играть?

— Завтра тренировка, — ответил Кисе. С Аомине явно сталось бы потащить его играть прямо сейчас. Он-то выспался, а Кисе уже мог думать только о кровати. — А сейчас ты как хочешь, а я пойду спать.

— Хорошее дело. — Аомине зевнул. — Никак не привыкну к вашим суткам, у нас день короче.

Теперь ясно стало, почему он так часто засыпал. Кисе-то думал, что он просто ленивый мудак. Хотя, может, одно другому не мешало. 

На этот раз Кисе смог определить, когда Аомине заснул — он чувствовал где-то в глубине его тихое сопение и сонную тяжесть, и чужие чувства поволокли Кисе, как якорь, куда-то в темноту. 

Видимо, Аомине все-таки адаптировался, потому что на следующий день он не буянил, если не считать едких комментариев про отсталых двуногих на лекциях, спокойно дал Кисе записать лекции и даже почти не храпел. Преподаватели не обращали на них внимания — Мидорима с заклеенным ртом затмевал все причуды студентов с Гостями. Один раз на семинаре его заставили снять пластырь и ответить на вопрос, но влез Такао и громко отчитал Накатани-сенсея за то, что тот мешает свободе самоопределения и подрывает душевное здоровье Шин-чана, и без того хрупкое. Накатани-сенсей сам помог Мидориме снова заклеить рот и поинтересовался, не нужно ли ему заказать еще ментальные беруши.

— Вот видишь, — заметил Аомине, — ты жалуешься, а я, между прочим, еще не худший вариант. 

Кисе, конечно, ни за что не признался бы в этом, но внутри согласился. Только потом он сообразил, что Аомине-то как раз внутри, и, судя по его довольному смешку, все прекрасно понял. Кисе подумал и махнул рукой — а и черт с ним. 

Тем более, когда они добрались до тренировки, оказалось, что если не выдирать друг у друга контроль силой, на площадке можно проделывать очень интересные штуки. Особенно круто получались пасы самому себе. 

Мяч они гоняли до самой темноты, пока ноги не начали подкашиваться.

— Есть хочу, — сказал Аомине, когда они вывалились из раздевалки. 

— Это я есть хочу, — ответил Кисе. — Мой ведь желудок. 

— Он общий. Ты весь общий, — Аомине неопределенно покачал ладонью в воздухе. Кажется, тренировки здорово улучшили его координацию движений и умение владеть человеческим телом. — Видишь?

— Вот и пускай бездомных инопланетян пожить, — пожаловался Кисе. — Последнюю ногу отожмут. 

На площадке за спортзалом стоял Мурасакибара и старательно нависал. 

— Ты на кого попер вообще? — горячно спрашивал он какого-то парня. 

— Я… я…

— Жить, что ли, надоело? — Мурасакибара вскинул огромную руку. — Муро-чин, не надо, ну что ты, в самом деле?

Он опустил руку и поудобнее перехватил сумку с формой.

— А чего он? Чего он тебя тупым назвал-то? — возмутился Химуро и качнул тело Мурасакибары вперед. 

Парень попытался, кажется, утонуть в асфальте, но у него ничего не вышло. 

— Муро-чин, ты знаешь, я не самый добрый человек, но разве тебе мама не говорила, что маленьких обижать плохо? — укоризненно сказал Мурасакибара и неуверенно ответил сам себе: — Но он же… Муро-чин, — протянул Мурасакибара. — Муро-чин, в конце концов, нас двое на одного. 

Парень торопливо закивал, старательно демонстрируя, что он действительно совсем один. 

— Черт. Ладно, уговорил, — Химуро пригвоздил его мрачным взглядом. — В следующий раз приводи друзей, а то мне так тебя бить неловко. 

— Какая стремная опухоль у этого здоровяка, — сказал Аомине. — А ты на меня ругался. Да я у тебя лучше всех!

Теперь Кисе согласился, не скрываясь — ему хотя бы не пришлось ночевать в полицейском участке.

— Тебя к людям выпускать можно, — заметил он вслух, но все-таки приколол значок Гостевого договора к лацкану формы. Просто чтобы не смущать прохожих разговорами с самим собой. Конечно, людей с Гостями в последнее время становилось все больше, и все-таки многие по-прежнему реагировали довольно нервно. — Ну что, пошли, покажу тебе нашу отсталую цивилизацию. 

Сияющие высотки Гинзы произвели на Аомине неизгладимое впечатление. Он даже притих как-то и только спросил:

— Да сколько вас тут?

— В городе или на планете?

— Ну, положим, в городе. 

— А черт его знает, миллионов семнадцать. 

— Семнадцать миллионов? — переспросил Аомине. — И вы еще друг друга не сожрали? Ну, для регуляции численности. 

— Мы не едим себе подобных. А вы что, каннибалы? — ужаснулся Кисе.

— Так перенаселение же, — Аомине пожал плечами. — Опять же, проблема голода решается. 

— Мы ее и без этого решаем. — Кисе свернул к дверям симпатичного кафе.

Они заняли столик возле окна, и мимо текла бесконечная разодетая толпа, яркая, подвижная и гудящая. 

— Как на нерест, — глубокомысленно прокомментировал Аомине. — Нет, ну ты мне объясни, как вы дошли-то до такого? Это ж сколько у вас икры самки мечут?

Кисе засмеялся. На него оглянулось несколько человек, но, заметив яркий значок, успокоенно отвернулись. 

— Ты бы все-таки почитал анатомический справочник. Ничего мы не мечем. 

— А как тогда? Вы что… почкуетесь? — ужаснулся Аомине. 

— Мы живородящие млекопитающие, — гордо ответил Кисе.

— Ох, ебать. — Аомине помолчал. — Тяжело, наверное, с этим жить.

— Ты не понял, что я сказал, да? — догадался Кисе.

— Ну не водится у нас на Гимтоле такая хуйня. Но, бля, как вы-то это делаете? 

Кисе мрачно спрятался за развернутым меню, чтобы скрыть выражение лица. Не думал он, что в девятнадцать лет придется затевать разговор о пестиках и тычинках. Да еще и с инопланетным недорослем.

— Ну, отросток помнишь? 

— Что, прям через него? — шокированно спросил Аомине и с ужасом посмотрел на ширинку, будто боялся, что оттуда вот-вот полезет новорожденный человечий детеныш.

— Я самец, придурок!

— А, точно, — Аомине выдохнул. — А вы пол не меняете? А то мало ли, выдадут мне тело, а через полгода эти возьмут и отрастут… как их? Сиськи. Мечи потом этих ваших млекопитающих.

— Успокойся, самцы не рожают. Хотя сиськи ты себе сможешь сделать, если захочешь.

— Ты так и не объяснил, как вы это делаете, — не отставал Аомине. — Просвещай меня, гостеприимный хозяин, исполняй свои обязанности.

— А может, ты про еду хочешь узнать? — тоскливо спросил Кисе.

— Чего про нее знать, ее жрать надо. Рассказывай. А лучше покажи. 

Официантка принесла заказ и принялась расставлять тарелки перед Кисе, очаровательно наклоняясь. Наверное, ее просто заинтересовал симпатичный клиент, сидящий в одиночестве, но Кисе сейчас было не до женского внимания. Он боялся, что Аомине отпустит какую-нибудь свою…

— Это самка? — радостно поинтересовался Аомине. — Ты ведь самка? 

Да, вот этого вот боялся.

— У тебя сиськи, — прибавил Аомине. 

Сиськи у официантки действительно имелись, но разговаривать на эту тему она почему-то не захотела и просто сбежала, не дав Кисе шанса извиниться за Гостя-дебила. 

— А у нее хорошие сиськи? Это, — Аомине изобразил руками, — достаточный размер? 

Кисе хотелось приложиться лбом об стол, чтобы вырубить и его и себя, но там стояла тарелка горячего супа, и ничего не оставалось, кроме как начать есть. 

— Замечательные, — буркнул он. — На всякий случай сразу скажу, что желания спариваться у меня не возникло. 

— Ты дефектный, да? — с жалостью спросил Аомине. 

— Это ты дефектный! — огрызнулся Кисе. — Ты ей нахамил, между прочим. Нельзя такие вопросы задавать, за них и побить могут.

— Я Гость, — заявил Аомине. — Я должен тут освоиться. Жри давай, кишки сводит уже.

И он запихнул в рот еще ложку супа. Он был отличный, но Кисе почти не чувствовал вкуса, только сидел как на иголках, ожидая очередной выходки Аомине. 

— Зачем тебе вообще знать про спаривание, чтобы освоиться?

— Как это зачем? Я же на год здесь застрял. И я-то не дефектный. — Аомине облизал ложку. 

— Лучше бы ты был из расы каких-нибудь инопланетных богомолов, которым самки отгрызают головы после спаривания, — хмуро ответил Кисе и принялся копаться в планшете, старательно прикрывая экран. 

— А че, и такие бывают? 

— Да черт его знает. На вот, смотри на свои сиськи. 

Он развернул фотографию на весь экран. Обычная женская грудь среднего размера, заснятая крупным планом. 

— Ух ты, кругленькие, — сказал Аомине. — А знаешь, в этом что-то есть. Зачетно. 

Он полапал экран, будто пытался пощупать грудь, приложил к ней ладонь, потом нашел взглядом давешнюю официантку и задумчиво сверил размеры второй ладонью.

— Хм, — протянул он. — Эти побольше вроде. 

— Только не говори, что теперь ты хочешь спариваться, — устало сказал Кисе и опустил руку, преодолевая сопротивление Аомине. Отсчитав деньги за ужин, он поспешно выскочил из кафе. Снаружи их разговоры хотя бы тонули в шуме города. 

— Вообще, я бы не отказался, — продолжил Аомине. — Не сегодня, потом как-нибудь. Где у вас тут отмель?

— Чего? Какая отмель?

— Ну, место такое, — Аомине широко махнул рукой, — там вода неглубокая, солнышко, тепло. Водоросли щекотные в массажном заливчике.

— Тебя в бассейн, что ли, сводить? — не понял Кисе. — Или в спа-салон?

— А вы там спариваетесь?

— Мы там купаемся! — Кисе подумал, что мог бы одолжить у Мидоримы катушку пластыря. Не самое плохое решение.

— А спариваетесь где? 

— Дома. — Кисе очень не нравился этот разговор. Любопытство Аомине было каким-то узконаправленным — баскетбол, жратва и сиськи. Нет бы историей страны поинтересоваться. Тогда и Кисе бы знания подтянул.

— А если дома не с кем?

— Так, в бордель я тебя не поведу. — До Кисе наконец дошло, что такое эта их отмель. Он начал подозревать, что по программе обмена им присылают только самые асоциальные элементы, которые дома уже всех достали. Может, для того и затеяли всю эту программу по обмену?

— А как же адаптация? 

— Вот в эту сторону адаптируйся как-нибудь сам, — отрезал Кисе. — Получишь свое тело и хоть обадаптируйся. 

Аомине обиженно засопел, но в раковину свою не уполз, хотя сейчас Кисе не возражал бы. Они шли мимо бесконечных сияющих магазинов, мимо компаний разодетых тинейджеров, мимо лотков с сувенирами, безделушками и всевозможной уличной едой. 

— Хочешь, еще что-нибудь съедим? — спросил Кисе.

Аомине принюхался и согласно промычал. Кажется, он мог бы есть все время, прерываясь только чтобы поспать или сыграть в баскетбол. Или спариться. Почему-то эта картина никак не оставляла Кисе. Он подошел к рыбным лоткам. Там продавали маленькие шашлычки из макрели, креветки в соусе, а чуть дальше — такояки и жареных осьминогов на шпажках. Все это умопомрачительно пахло, и Кисе почувствовал, что и сам, пожалуй, не прочь перекусить еще. 

— Это… Это что такое? — спросил Аомине, запинаясь. 

— Еда. 

— Да нет же. Вот это вот. — Аомине ткнул в раскинутые на прилавке щупальца. — Это же… Вы что, нас едите?

Кисе присмотрелся к подрумяненным щупальцам. Представил.

— Подожди. Ты что, вот такой? — он ткнул в осьминога покрупнее.

— Нет, конечно, этот дохлый и жареный!

— Боги. — Кисе все тыкал пальцем в осьминога и не мог остановиться. — У меня в голове тентаклевый монстр.

— Господин, вы кушать будете? — спросил продавец.

— Кисе! — произнес Аомине патетически, — Кисе, давай их выкупим и похороним!

— Я не буду хоронить такояки!

— Как-как вы нас называете?

— Не вас, а еду, — сказал Кисе и отошел от прилавка, а то продавец уже взялся за лопатку.

— Вот! Я же говорил, вы нас едите! Это же геноцид!

— Это национальная кухня, — устало ответил Кисе. — Они не разумные даже! 

— А ты уверен? Ты с ними разговаривал?

— Аомине, ты часто разговариваешь с едой?

— Ну, иногда. Если она убегает. Или когда надо численность там подрегулировать, а она сопротивляется.

Кисе от возмущения даже рот раскрыл. 

— Да вы же сами друг друга едите. Почему нам нельзя есть осьминогов?

— Ну нам-то можно, — ответил Аомине. — Мы-то по-простому, по-родственному. 

Обсуждать инопланетный каннибализм Кисе не хотел, да и Аомине затих, явно пришибленный видом жареных осьминогов. Они вроде бы не поссорились, как вчера, но нормальный разговор не клеился. Кисе решил списать это на усталость после насыщенного дня и сразу же, как пришел домой, отправился спать.

Аомине-то заснул, еще когда Кисе чистил зубы. А сам он долго ворочался в постели и никак не мог расслабиться. Он впервые за несколько дней остался наедине с собой и, подумав и прислушавшись к сонному сопению в глубине сознания, сунул руку в трусы.

В конце концов, если Аомине и проснется, получит шанс узнать, что делать с «бесполезным отростком». После многочасовых разговоров о спаривании, хоть и не всегда аппетитных, все же нужна разрядка.

Тело быстро откликнулось на легкие поглаживания, член затвердел, и Кисе обхватил его ладонью и погладил головку. Не торопясь, он водил рукой вверх-вниз и совсем забыл, что за ним могут подглядывать. Левой рукой он слегка сжал яички, погладил тонкую кожу.

— Чешутся, да? — спросил Аомине. — Вот и меня достало.

Кисе дернулся и с трудом подавил порыв положить руки поверх одеяла и притвориться спящим. Здесь это не помогло бы.

— Слушай, а как круто у тебя чесаться получается. — Аомине осторожно провел по яичкам кончиками пальцев, и Кисе проглотил стон. — Приятно так.

Аомине пошевелил правой рукой, ощупал член, пошарил кругом, потрогал влажную головку и с беспокойством спросил:

— Чувак, ты заболел? У тебя тут что-то выросло.

— Это ты заболел, — огрызнулся Кисе. — Прекрати щупать мой член. 

— Это общий член, — машинально ответил Аомине. — То есть как это член? Вот это? А чего он здоровый такой? Был же маленький. — Он помолчал и спросил: — Слушай, у вас самцы точно не рожают? А то если ты того, нереститься надумал… — он плотнее сдавил пальцами основание.

Кисе резко выдохнул вместе с Аомине. Тот надавил повыше, добрался до головки и нажал на уздечку.

— Ох нихрена себе, — простонал Аомине. — А не такой и бесполезный этот твой отросток. Так ты чего, дрочишь, что ли?

— И ты выиграл миллион иен, умник, — просипел Кисе. — Дай закончить.

Он оттолкнул Аомине и провел ладонью вверх-вниз, но вышло не так. Не так хорошо, не так плотно — не так, будто это чужая рука.

— Вот я так никогда не пробовал, — заметил Аомине, — но интуитивно чую, что ты все делаешь неправильно. Ну-ка отдай.

Кисе попробовал снова отпихнуть его, но Аомине в исследовательском раже был неостановим. Он тщательно ощупал член обеими руками, пощекотал щель на головке, обвел вокруг и явно остался очень доволен. Кисе, впрочем, тоже. Он вообще едва не кончил на месте. 

— Вот это да, — сказал Аомине. — А чего ты раньше не сказал, что так можно?

— Тебе только скажи, тебя потом на занятия не вытащишь, целый день будешь дрочить. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты этого не делаешь? Круто же. — Аомине сжал пальцы сразу под головкой. — А у тебя еще что-нибудь чувствительное есть или только этот член?

Стесняться уже было нечего, и Кисе, облизнув пальцы, сдавил сосок. Аомине застонал — и у него в голове, и вслух. В голове звучало лучше, ниже и чувственнее, от этого голоса по спине поползли мурашки.

— А я-то думал, нахрена тебе эти пимпочки. Полезные штучки. Сделай так еще.

Кисе не стал возражать. Он и так уже едва соображал, что делает. Как будто не дрочил, а занимался сексом с живым партнером, который чувствует его, как самого себя. Ощущение было странное и чертовски возбуждающее. Особенно когда Аомине раздавал приказы. 

— Давай сильнее. 

Кисе сжал пальцы. Член дрогнул и уронил на живот каплю смазки. Аомине собрал ее и потянул пальцы в рот.

— Ты чего делаешь? — возмутился Кисе.

— Исследую и адаптируюсь. А ты ничего на вкус.

— Учитывая, что вы там увлекаетесь каннибализмом, это немного пугает, — признался Кисе. 

Дальше он говорить не смог — Аомине как следует облизал пальцы и снова обхватил член.

— Я же говорил, что ты неправильно делаешь, так приятнее, — сказал он, гладя член мокрыми пальцами. — Почеши яйца.

— Сама сексуальность, — скептически ответил Кисе, но яйца почесал. Обхватил мошонку, погладил, пока рука Аомине скользила по члену. Они кончили, когда большой палец надавил на головку. Сперма забрызгала и руку, и живот, и даже потекла по груди.

— Черт, — сипло прошептал Аомине, — и правда круто. 

— Только не думай, что мы ради этого будем пропускать занятия, — сыто пробормотал Кисе и внезапно для себя добавил: — Спокойной ночи, Аоминеччи.

В сон он провалился почти сразу, и уже не разобрал, что там ответил Аомине. 

Проснулся Кисе со стояком. 

— Аоминеччи! 

— Это не я, — отозвался Аомине. — Я ничего не трогал! Оно само выросло.

Кисе посмотрел на будильник и поспешно вывалился из кровати — до начала занятий оставалось полчаса.

— Хренова дребезжалка, — выругался он, натягивая джинсы. — Опять батарейка, наверное, села.

— Я его выключил, — сказал Аомине. — Я пытался тебя разбудить, но ты будто в спячку впал, ну я и подумал, что тебе побольше отдохнуть надо. Спаривание отнимает много сил.

— Мы не спаривались! — Кисе запихивал в сумку учебники почти наугад. — И я же сказал, что мы не будем пропускать из-за этого занятия.

Аомине затих, но Кисе чувствовал, что он не обиделся. Вообще, было в его молчании какое-то упрямое самодовольство. Не мешало бы, конечно, отвесить ему хороший подзатыльник, чтобы не задавался, но в целом Аомине вел себя на удивление хорошо. 

Остальным везло меньше. Мидорима так и сидел на занятиях с залепленным ртом и похоронной рожей, Мурасакибара не пришел, и после второй пары Рико сказала, что он опять ночевал в участке. Кажется, его Гость подрался с продавцом такояки.

А вокруг Акаши, сидящего на первом ряду, вообще образовалось пустое пространство — все интуитивно старались держаться подальше.

На их фоне Кисе чувствовал себя почти… довольным, что ли? Аомине даже перестал спрашивать про сиськи. Только требовал постоянно играть в баскетбол. Кисе и не думал возражать, и вечером они наконец сходили на площадку недалеко от дома.

Возвращались они мокрыми и усталыми, но совершенно счастливыми. Даже разговаривать не хотелось, поэтому Кисе только лениво подкидывал на ладони запыленный мяч. Проходя мимо еще одной площадки, он заметил знакомую долговязую фигуру. Мидорима играл в баскетбол. Сам с собой. 

Кисе хмыкнул, и Аомине в его голове хмыкнул тоже. 

Все налаживалось как-то само собой, Гости адаптировались, люди привыкали к ним. Даже Химуро больше ни разу не забрали в участок. А через несколько дней Мидорима явился на занятия без своего дурацкого пластыря. 

— Шин-чан выкинул ментальные беруши! — радостно объявил он прямо от двери. — Такао, заткнись, вот что. Или я пойду и заберу их. 

Тяжелее всего приходилось, кажется, Акаши. Хотя как знать — он и так мало с кем общался, а после прибытия Гостя и вовсе замкнулся в себе. В них двоих. Но и у него все налаживалось. 

Кисе как раз заглянул в Центр Обмена, чтобы забрать табель Аомине, который наконец прислали с Гимтола, когда Акаши проходил мимо. Секретарша выглянула и смерила его обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Акаши-кун, у тебя какие-то проблемы?

— У меня нет никаких проблем, — отозвался тот и мягко улыбнулся. — Мы адаптировались, спасибо за беспокойство.

А потом в один день Кисе проснулся, потянулся и привычно сказал:

— Доброе утро, Аоминеччи. 

Но ему никто не ответил. В голове царила гулкая незнакомая тишина. Кисе и не помнил уже, когда в сознании было так пусто. Никаких посторонних комментариев, ни храпа, ни сопения. Ничего. 

— Аоминеччи? — позвал он. 

Аомине не ответил. Его не было. Кисе вдруг понял это четко и ясно. Аомине и раньше прятался, а иногда не откликался, но сейчас ощущение было совсем другое. Забытое уже ощущение одиночества. 

Кисе испугался и перебрал в памяти все, что было вчера. Ничего особенного — они сходили на занятия, на тренировку, погуляли по Гинзе, и Аомине уже не требовал хоронить его жареных неразумных сородичей, а вместе с Кисе ржал над разодетыми чудиками. Потом они… ну, в общем, спаривались, и Кисе даже показал, как приятно может быть от пальцев внутри. Аомине оценил, хотя и переспросил несколько раз, уверен ли Кисе, что от этого нельзя забеременеть.

Словом, ничего необычного. Даже наоборот — за весь день они ни разу не поругались. И Кисе даже хотел начистить Аомине рожу всего раза три, не больше.

А теперь Аомине не было. Кисе сел на кровати и обхватил голову руками. Одиночество давило на затылок.

Именно в этот момент зазвонил дверной звонок. Наверное, это курьер. Вручит ему бумаги о расторжении Гостевого договора. Кисе торопливо натянул штаны и рванул к двери. Пальцы не слушались, и Кисе возился с замками целую вечность. За дверью стоял высокий смуглый парень. 

— Привет, — сказал он и ухмыльнулся. Кисе даже не сразу узнал голос, а вот эта наглая рожа могла принадлежать только одному существу во вселенной.

— Аоминеччи? — спросил Кисе. 

— Ага. — Тот кивнул. — А мне вот тело доделали. Смотри, какой я красавец. — Он повертелся, демонстрируя себя со всех сторон. — Конечностей маловато, конечно, и нос этот ваш прямо посреди лица. Но все равно хорош, а?

— Хорош, — искренне согласился Кисе. Примерно таким он Аомине и представлял.

Аомине прошел в квартиру и уронил новенький рюкзак с не срезанным даже ценником.

— Мне сказали, что теперь ты мой куратор, и я буду у тебя жить. Говорят, у нас лучшая совместимость на потоке. Ты же меня не выгонишь?

Кисе задрал на Аомине футболку, оценил пресс, пощупал мускулистые руки.

— Не выгоню. Только тебе придется кое-чему научиться.

— Посуду мыть, что ли? — недовольно спросил Аомине. — Ну ладно, буду мыть. И носки не буду разбрасывать, честное слово.

— Идиот, — фыркнул Кисе. — Далась мне твоя посуда. Ты же совершенно не умеешь целоваться.

Он притянул Аомине за воротник и прижался к губам. Тот застыл как изваяние и даже рот не открыл, так и пялился на Кисе.

— Ты мне про это ничего не рассказывал, — сказал он ошарашенно. — А это для спаривания надо, да?

— Ага, для него.

Кисе потащил его в спальню. Адаптация бывшего тентаклевого монстра только начиналась.


End file.
